First Date
by Tanglepelt
Summary: Seychelles is nervous about her first date with Hong Kong. Hilarity ensues as both nations are awkward with romance. -Written for the APH rarepairs Valentine's Day exchange-


**Hello~ This fic is for the Hetalia rare-pair Valentine's Day exchange on Tumblr.**

**I am not used to writing romance, much less these two characters, so I hope I didn't butcher them completely… I am so sorry if this is a complete fail; I am used to writing angst and hurt/comfort, not romance and fun, X'D. **

**My partner requested Hong KongxSeychelles. Two of the prompts were 'awkward first date' and 'first kiss', so I am combining the two for this short story.**

**/**

**First Date**

It would be a lie to say that Seychelles was confident about her first-ever date. It might have looked that way, but no, she was nervous. More than nervous; she was nearly shaking in anticipation. _Stop it, _she scolded herself, trying to snap herself out of it. _He's going to think you turned into Latvia or something… _Suddenly imagining herself in the short Nation's clothes, she snickered, some of her stress disappearing. _I hope he likes my outfit… _She tugged on the side of her new dress, trying to eradicate all of the wrinkles.

"Hey."

All thoughts left the brunette as she looked up from her reserved table. Hong Kong had arrived.

"Thanks for coming today!" she blurted out. "I mean, I know it wasn't traditional for me to ask you out, but—"

The Asian Nation sat down, raising a (large) eyebrow. "I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't want to be here."

"Ah." _Way to go; you're acting like a total idiot! Get it together! _"So, what do you think of the place, so far? Have you looked at the menu?"

"Anything would be better than England's 'cooking', if it could be called that." Hong Kong smirked.

"I know exactly how you feel. I mean, he's surprisingly good at cooking a few dishes, but when he tried to be 'adventurous'? Ick!" Seychelles shivered.

It was at that moment that the atmosphere got more relaxed, and less awkward. Before Hong Kong could respond, the waitress walked up to their table.

"What can I get you two today?"

While the Asian quickly fumbled through the menu, Seychelles responded with, "I'll have a double cheeseburger with everything on it!"

"And for you, sir?"

"Ah… I'll have the same thing. Only with one patty, please."

"Would you like an order of fries? If you order a larger one, it's cheaper than buying two small ones."

"Sure!" Seychelles blushed at the prospect of ordering so much food, but damn it, she was hungry!

As soon as the waitress left, the brunette almost deflated in her seat. _What are you doing? You're acting like a weirdo!_

"Heh." Hong Kong's laugh pulled her from her thoughts. "I haven't met a girl like you before."

_Here it comes. He's going to say 'it's just not going to work out, Chelles', and he's going to leave after we eat. And then our friendship is going to be awkward because I ruined it by asking him out!_

"And you're, what's the word, totally awesome!"

"Huh?" Seychelles swore she must have looked like a cartoon character with how her eyes felt like they popped out of her head.

"Ah, don't look so surprised. You're beautiful, quirky, and have a nice smile. But do you know what the most important attribute someone has to have to date me is?"

Seychelles tilted her head.

"You make me laugh. And what would a successful relationship be without mutual laughter?"

Without thinking, the brunette leaned across the table and brushed her lips against Hong Kong's.

Embarrassed, she pulled away. "I am so sorry! That was out of line! That was—"

Before she was finished, the Asian boy grabbed her shoulders and pulled her forward, returning the kiss.

"Here are your…oh..."

The two teens separated when they saw their waitress carrying their fries. Seychelles was sure that she blushed redder than Hong Kong's duangua.

And it was at that moment that both of them realized they shared the same affinity for using a certain British saying, a saying that they had been trying to remove from their vocabulary for years.

"Bloody hell!"

/

**Yeah, I really hope this wasn't too bad… Like I said, I am more of an angst/darkfic writer, so writing light romance is really new for me. I really hope this turned out all right...**


End file.
